moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Price
Dr. Victor Price is a licensed psychologist who specializes in criminal psychology. He is currently employed by the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Physical Appearance The doctor is a tall and rather lean individual, with broad shoulders and a rather regal composition. H e has somewhat of a swimmer's build, though it doesn't really show- the fellow keeps himself rather modestly dressed in upper middle-class Gilnean fashion. At most hours, only his face is exposed- he adorns himself with a cravat to mind his neck, and gloves over his hands. He keeps himself meticulously well-groomed. He's rarely seen without smooth and clean olive skin- not a shade of facial hair to be seen, save his possibly plucked eyebrows. His hair, too, is near-perfect. Coal-black and shoulder-length, it often hangs free- though, he's been known to tie it back with a black band should the situation call for it. Even his nails are well-kept and manicured. Unfortunately for the vain doctor, it's a bit hard to hide when he's been working overtime, as the loss of sleep easily shows with dark circles beneath his icy blue eyes. Victor always smells faintly of cologne- a very subtle scent, but certainly not a cheap variety. At times, he may also bear an earthy and floral scent, due to his love of gardening. His voice is deep and smooth, and has been described, in itself, as therapeutic to listen to. History The paperwork on the doc is fairly clean, with reputable certificates to psychology and criminology. He was housed and schooled, lived and worked, throughout Gilneas until the wall fell- at which point he began operating as a private consultant and psychologist for criminal cases throughout the kingdom of Stormwind, and more recently, has taken his practices to Dalaran. The only dark mark on his record comes from participation in an unground brawling system in Gilneas, when he was a teenager. The doctor spent years in the ring, gaining coin for his schooling through bare-knuckled violence- though has since paid his debt to society for such involvement, and has made his living honestly and with propiety. He has no close family to speak of, and was never married, nor does any record imply that has he ever had children- and as far as any paperwork shows, has never made an attempt to have such family. Since the move from Gilneas, he has lived in a small cottage Elwynn, surrounded by a rather expansive garden. As of recent months, he has taken residence proper in Dalaran, and lives in a small but well-placed apartment on ground-level. He still keeps a really lustrous garden on the back patio, and studies all that he can about arcane and magic, and their related psychological attributes and ailments. Trivia * He may suffer from a congenital insensitivity to pain- he has been witnessed sustaining serious injury with little to no reaction on his part. Some of these injuries were life-threatening. * Victor doesn't use magic, and instead owns a pistol. However, such is not always his first choice of weapon. Instead, he prefers unarmed combat- utilizing experience from his brawling age. * The doctor may have a drinking problem. He's been observed, at most times, firmly avoiding alcoholic consumption, and when it's rude to decline, moderates himself to a single serving. * While the doctor is greatly open about his background, he never talks about his time in Gilneas during the Shattering, nor the Forsaken siege. His involvement during that time is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Doctors